1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a microphone shield, and more particularly, to a system that protects a microphone against environmental conditions.
2. Related Art
Television, movie, and wireless communication industries rely on instruments to convert voice and other sounds into signals that may be transmitted to other locations and re-converted into high quality sound. High quality sound may be important for meeting consumer expectations and for accurately preserving events. Obtaining high-quality sound can be very difficult, particularly when the sound is affected by ambient noise.
Many sources create ambient noise. Frequently encountered sources include wind and rain. Wind may distort the sound detected by microphone sensing elements, while rain may create noise as it strikes the sensing elements. Electronic filtering has been used to remove some wind and rain noises. However, electronic filtering may attenuate some audio frequencies which may degrade sound clarity and quality.
Therefore a need exists for a shield that overcomes some of these potential problems in the related art.